tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma's Bad Dream
Emma has a really bad dream while she is sleeping. She proceeds to tell her friends about it. Episode Summary Emma is tossing and turning in bed, she keeps moaning and crying. She suddenly wakes up as she coincidentally hears her alarm go off for school. She is trembling and crying as she wakes up. She just had a horrible dream, and she had to tell someone. She decides to wait until she gets to school to tell her friends. Once Emma arrives at school, she immediately searches for her friends. She is the first one of her friends at school. She is just itching to tell them. Finally, they all arrive and Emma tells them she had a bad dream. They all wonder what it is about. Emma begins explaining. The dream started off with her in the school, except she was all by herself. Suddenly, all the history teachers started chasing her into this black hole that sucked up Emma. Emma flew through the black hole and saw some unrelating TV episode scenes fly by. Then she suddenly ends up in a pink-swirly universe where there is a giant version of Jasmine. The giant Rachel is there as well. Jasmine starts pounding Emma into the ground and then the giant Rachel picks Emma up and eats her. In the giant Rachel's stomach, Emma gets surrounded by a pack of wizards who begin shooting her with lasers. Emma runs for her life but gets trapped behind some food in Rachel's intestines. The wizards shoot her and she ends up in outer space where a meteor is right in her trail. She gets hit by the meteor and falls back to Earth and just as she is about to die and hit the ground, that is when Emma woke up. Her friends think her dream was odd but really bad. They thought it sounded horrible. Laura thought the giant Rachel thing seemed familiar. Emma is just glad she can resume her normal life in school. And just as she says that, the bell rings and Emma and Laura head to chemistry class together. Production Information *CGI was used for the entire dream sequence Trivia *The music from the beginning of the VeggieTales episode "The End of Silliness?" is used when Emma is tossing and turning in bed at the beginning. *When Emma is walking into school, she is humming the song "Hello" by Adele. *These are the TV scenes you can see in the black hole: **'SpongeBob Squarepants': SpongeBob and Patrick are fighting over who is Dirty Dan (Survival of the Idiots). **'Pucca': Tobe and his ninjas are escaping to a lifeboat (Unsinkable Pucca). **'The Kaitlin Chronicles': Kaitlin and her band are performing at a concert downtown (Rock and Roll Kaitlin). **'Sonic Boom': Metal Sonic and Sonic are fighting (It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedgehog). **'3-2-1 Penguins!': Fidgel is playing the ukulele (The Amazing Carnival of Complaining). **'VeggieTales': Louis opens the cabinet full of rubber duckies (King George and the Ducky). *The giant Rachel appears in Emma's dream, which is an obvious reference to Laura and the Beanstalk. Category:CoolHungryYoshi Network Category:The Adventures of Emma